


I Like, Like You

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Keith and Shiro are the biggest disaster gays the Garrison has ever seen, but it's even worse when their pining is unknowingly for each other.





	I Like, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Secret Santa gift for Spooky for the AtU Secret Santa. Happy Holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual this has not been beta'd so please excuse any mistakes or errors!
> 
> Feel free to bother me or follow me on tumblr or Twitter: chibichocopaws (for both).
> 
> And remember; kudos and comments are what brighten my quintessence!

“Keith!” He called out, jogging down the hallway of the Garrison, passing by surprised cadets and veterans at his loudness.

“Shiro?” A small response, just barely above a whisper as the brunet turned to observe the man approaching him.

“Keith.” He finally came to a stop, huffing a small breath and smiling.

“Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously as he observed the many curious onlookers staring back at them. “I was wondering what you were about to do.” He explained, feeling a blush warm his cheeks.

Keith shrugged, his back straightening as he too glimpsed their audience. “Probably go back to my room, I guess.”

“It's lunch time.” Shiro blurted, as if the words would explain his display of hastiness.

“Yeah…” Keith responded, his hands picking at a loose string on his newly issued Garrison uniform.

“The meeting ran late. You must be hungry?” Shiro’s face burned hotter, and he cringed internally, wondering if he was even making sense.

“I could eat.” Keith said simply. “Did you want to go to the cafeteria with me?” His eyes shifted to a group of onlookers peering curiously at the two of them before they snapped back to Shiro’s. “If you're hungry.” He stammered, eyes wide.

“Yes!” Shiro exclaimed excitedly with a smile, practically deflating with relief, not realizing he had spoken louder than a normal volume.

Keith’s eyes drifted to two cadets who were peaking around the corner of a hallway as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, waiting for Shiro to lead the way. Yet Shiro remained glued on the spot, chewing idly on his lip and looking off in the opposite direction.

“Do you-”

“We can-”

They both began at the same time.

“Go ahead.” Keith said, rubbing his arm and chewing on his lip.

“No no, you first.” Shiro said before muttering an apology.

“No, you.” Both remained silent for a beat, before once again they began at the same time.

“We can-”

“Do you-”

Shiro chuckled, and Keith sighed.

“Let's go.” Keith finally said.

“Yes.” Shiro chuckled again, brushing past Keith in the small corridor. 

The trek to the dining hall was silent, both men lost in their own thoughts, while keeping a small distance between them.

As they approached the buffet line Keith finally spoke, “They have your favorite.” He said, chin jutting towards the large metal pan of Mac and Cheese.

Shiro couldn't help but turn wide eyes towards Keith. “You know my favorite?” His voice wavered with adoration.

Keith scoffed. “Of course I do. Before the war you basically lived on it.”

Shiro blushed and stammered before going silent, giving up on any coherent sentence leaving his lips.

After grabbing their meals they found a small corner table to sit at, far from peering eyes and ears of other Garrison officers and cadets.

“It's been a long time since we've done this.” Shiro admitted, eyes darting anywhere but Keith's.

“Yeah, it has.” Keith responded with a fond smile. “We should do it more often.” He added, blushing crimson when Shiro’s gaze shot to his with surprise.

The shock slowly dissipated from his face and transformed to a stunning smile which had Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

“We should.” Shiro agreed warmly.

They continued to eat in silence, occasionally getting caught glancing at each other, before quickly averting their gaze elsewhere. 

“I'll uh…. I'll walk you back to your room.” Shiro stuttered, after their meals were finished.

Keith paused to chew on his lip. “If you want.” He managed to whisper.

“I would love to.” Shiro said, cheeks tinted pink as a large smile spread across his lips.

Keith flinched at the admission, blushing in return. “OK then.” He mumbled before heading towards his room.

Occasionally Shiro would brush his shoulder against Keith’s on their trek, then immediately apologize, leaving Keith blushing at the slight contact and muttering his acceptance of the apology.

When they made it to Keith's door, he kept his back towards Shiro. “Did you…. Did you want to come in or something?” He asked, grateful he wasn't facing Shiro because he could feel how hot his face was and was certain he was blushing a bright red.

Shiro’s hand on his shoulder made him stiffen, “I would love to Keith, if you'd have me.”

He opened his door then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I would like you to.” He said, attempting to steel nerves he wasn't even sure he had.

They entered Keith's modest quarters, granted to him by the Garrison. Keith couldn't help but wonder what they had given Shiro as a bedroom, being Captain of the Atlas, he was sure to have very nice accommodations.

“It's nothing much, just a normal cadets quarters.” Keith admitted with a shrug as he stepped into his room.

“I didn't come for the room.” Shiro admitted, his words making Keith turn suddenly with wide eyes to face him. An awkward silence fell between them, as they both shifted and jittered with nerves.

“Shiro…” Keith finally said, breaking the silence with a shaky whisper.

“Yes Keith?” Shiro asked, his voice equally broken as his eyes tried to search Keith’s for answers. Worry was written all over his face. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah…” Keith pouted slightly, looking away from Shiro. He sighed suddenly, ravishing his hair with his fingers before turning his back on Shiro. “This is so hard.” He whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What's going on?” Shiro asked, his hopes for finally admitting his feelings for Keith suddenly vanishing as he watched the odd behavior from his long time crush.

Keith growled, a low garble from his throat, as he fought himself to find the right way to say it, but failed miserably.

Finally he threw his hands down to his sides with exasperation. “I like you ok!?” He all but yelled into the room, breath coming out in heavy gasps as a panic attack began to encroach him.

“Keith…” Shiro whimpered from behind him, fighting back tears of joy. “I…” He paused, hoping the silence would cause Keith to turn around. “I like you too.” He finally admitted.

Keith shook his head. “No Shiro. You don't understand.” He said, his voice rough with emotion. “I like like you.”

Shiro smiled behind him, the blush on his cheeks suddenly feeling permanent. “I like like you too, Keith.” He said, stepping closing.

Keith sighed dramatically. “You don't get it.” He muttered. “I'm…. I….” He stuttered before blurting, “I love you.” He bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly in a cringe as he waited for the backlash.

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro said before wrapping tentative arms around Keith’s shoulders, and hugging him tightly. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith’s neck before whispering, lips against flesh, “I love you so much, Keith.”


End file.
